


Untitled

by ipso__facto (ipso_facto)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Gen, Love, M/M, Nostalgia, Sushi, sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipso_facto/pseuds/ipso__facto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few moments of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> For cindyjade, because I promised, ages ago. Thanks to gabbyhope for the beta.

“No, but it can’t be image, you see?” Dom gestures widely, sake sloshing out of the cup. “Like, it’s just yoga, right? Like, you take a class, you feel good; a little better, maybe, than when you came in, but your special wishes are more about being home in bed than any kind of spiritual health.  That’s fine, that’s great, that’s Trendy, right, with that capital ‘T’ that means all the right people are doing it, so you should, too. Hollywood. But if it’s _real_ … then it’s more about reaching with your entire body for something that you can’t see, and believing that you’ll get it eventually. It’s faith in yourself, trusting the universe, pushing your limits… over-blown crap like that, but it all means the same thing, if you’re in it for the right reasons.”  There’s a small droplet sliding slowly to fill in the creases of his knuckle. His other hand reaches for the shared platter.  
  
“And those would be…?” Billy asks, eyebrows arched.  
  
“You’ll never understand this, will you,” he says with a smile. The fish slides into his mouth and over his tongue with a whisper, rasping across his taste buds, soft and sensuous.  
  
“Most likely not, but it’s good to hear you talk about something that isn’t related to your career.” Billy raises the chopsticks to his mouth, takes a careful bite; doesn’t seem to notice the bits of orange flecking his lower lip.  
  
“Hmm? What’s that supposed to mean?” Dom slides his thumb over the pink flesh, nail catching slightly at the corner before pulling back to his own mouth. The eggs disappear, one by one.  
  
“Nothing, just nothing," barely heard. Billy looks to his left, studies their reflection in the mirrored wall of the restaurant. “Do you remember what it was like before we met, Dom?”  The lines on his face are deep. Heavy.  
  
“Not a minute of it, mate. It’s all sort of dark and hazy. Lots of cobwebs. I’m scared of spiders.” He slurps the wine noisily, pours himself more. “Do you?” Catches Billy’s eyes in the mirror.  
  
“I don’t like to.” Billy turns back, and Dom watches the shadows slide away.


End file.
